


The Captain Punches the Queen

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [34]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard finally meets Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain Punches the Queen

 

The Legends have returned to 2016. Savage was killed and they went back to their normal lives. Except now, they’ve changed—in a good way.

Ray hosted a party for the Legends and they invited all of their families and friends, which just consisted of Team Arrow and Team Flash.

Snart saw Oliver Queen enter the room. He approached the Green Arrow with a smile.

Oliver knows him but they haven’t formally been introduced yet.

As Leonard approached, Oliver extended his hand. Leonard did that too, but not to shake his hand.

 

Captain Cold punched the Green Arrow.

“That is for my girlfriend.”

Another punch.

“And that is for her sister.”

As soon as she saw the second punch land on Oliver’s face, Sara ran towards the two towering men.

Oliver quickly shouted, “What the hell was that for?! Who the hell is your girlfriend?!”

Before Leonard could answer, Sara replied, “That would be me.”

Oliver looked at Sara, then at Snart, then back to Sara.

Sara continued, “So, Ollie, you met Len.”

“Yeah, he punched me,” Oliver almost shouted.

“Damn right, I did,” a cool drawl from the Cold was heard.

“For what?”, Sara asked, but with a smile on her face.

“For two-timing, for the Gambit, for leaving you...”. Leonard enumerated.

 

Oliver replied, “Okay, okay. Nothing I didn’t deserve. Okay, fine, I deserved that. Let’s start fresh, shall we?” He was feeling optimistic to get a positive response from the reformed criminal.

“Sounds good to me.”

“I’m Oliver Queen. A friend to some of the Legends...”

“And the Green Arrow,” Snart claimed.

Oliver looked at Sara and said, “Sara? You told him?”

“No,” Sara responsed, “We met you in the future. Long story.”

 

Len smiles. “It’ nice to meet you. Again, for me. And I’m Leonard Snart.”

“Captain Cold. Yeah, you caused headaches for Team Flash,” Oliver said.

“Always happy to meet fans,” again, with the sarcastic tone that made Sara chuckle.

“...and apparently, Sara’s boyfriend,” Ollie said, “Hurt her and I’ll kill you.”

 

To which Leonard answered,

“If I were to tell you that, you would’ve been dead many years ago.”

 

Sara just laughed at the arrogance of the two men in front of her.

Then Snart started laughing with Sara, which confused Oliver.

“Sorry, man,” Leonard started, “She dared me to punch the Green Arrow.”

He then turned to Sara. “I guess I won, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you got two punches, so...absolutely, hon.”


End file.
